


Do you really love me?

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dont post anywhere Concent is not Given, F/F, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Yang is left with taking care of her baby sister. She's surprised to find out Ruby harbors feelings towards her.





	Do you really love me?

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Is slightly different than what I had in mind but hope you all like it. Enabler it's been a while.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories. For entertainment only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Yang held Ruby's hand in her own, as she watch her sleep on the hospital bed. Ruby had gotten a bout of Pneumonia and her breathing was hard and labored. Yang stayed with her sister watching over her. Their dad had died by a gunshot when Ruby was 16, now her being 18 she only had her sister.

The nurse came and put on the therapy mask on Ruby. She let her breath in the medicine. Ruby kept her eyes closed but she squeezed her sisters hand. She moved her head to the side and opened her eyes. Silver met Lilac. Yang sat even closer and ran her right hand over Ruby's hair.

“Hey baby sis had a good sleep hmmm?” Yang said as she smiled and kissed her forehead.

“I slept ok , Yang when will I get out of here?” Ruby ask with her mask still on.

“When you get better don't worry Weiss and Blake are taking your home work and mine” Yang kept brushing Ruby's bangs away.

Ruby closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
The week passed and finally Ruby was let go. Yang walked with the nurse that was pushing the wheelchair. Yang opened her small yellow two door Altesian hatchback. She opened the door for Ruby. Ruby got off the wheelchair and got in the car. She hooked her automatic seatbelt on and nodded to Yang. Yang said thank you to the nurse got the bags in the back and got in her drivers seat. She started the car and put on her sunglasses since it was in the afternoon after all.

“So what do you want to eat sis? Name it I'll make it” Yang said smiling at her.

“Hmmm lemoned chicken for the win with lemoned potatoes” Ruby said to Yang smiling.

“Yummy I'll have to buy a few things like the lemons and we have chicken thighs but not enough potatoes mind if I go get them now before going home?” Yang asked her.

“Yeah sure I'm just glad I was there only a week and three days” Ruby said letting a breath she did not know she was holding.

Yang nodded in agreement turning the steering wheel and going in the direction of the Vacou Groceries. She got there and they left the car. Yang got a cart and pushed it as Ruby walked behind her unknown to her that her little sister was checking her out.

Yang got the lemons, potatoes and some parsley and oregano. She got them chocolate corn cereal, and some baked chips. She got a few cheeses that she knew Ruby liked and some chocolate chip pre made mix tub. All she had to do was bake them. She paid for everything and went back home with Ruby who was quiet again. 

Yang opened the door to their two bedroom apartment. They once used to share the master bedroom but now Ruby had the smaller bedroom. Ruby missed those days, still they had started packing due to not having enough funds to live in this apartment complex and would be moving in with Weiss and Blake. They had given them their extra room which was only holding Blake's books.

Ruby went and checked on her Red and Purple male Betta named Maximus. Why she chose that name well, he seemed to have a vibrant personality. Yang started the condiments on the chicken and placing the potatoes and everything in place. She covered it up with aluminum foil and placed it in the already preheated oven. She started the oven at 380° and waited for everything to cook evenly.

Ruby talked to her fish while Yang made dinner.  
“I really like her Maximus, even though I know I shouldn't you're the only one I can talk to about this, I mean you won't tell on me right buddy” she said as she fed him a few pellets of food.

Yang had been on her way to the bathroom when she heard what Ruby had said. She decided not to pry for now, because regardless of talking to a fish or not that was still a private conversation. She did her thing and washed her hands and face afterwards drying them up with a hand towel. She looked at herself in the mirror she had a bit of dark eyes, but nothing too, too bad.

Yang walked to the kitchen and served them water. Ruby and her were trying to eat healthier and with her line of work she needed to be healthy. Boxing meant she needed protein and a bit of carbohydrates. But Ruby only needed the lean meat. Plus Yang only ate the carbs mostly when she had actual fights in training she ate lean as well. Once food was ready Yang called to Ruby.

“Rubes foods ready!” Yang yelled as she served Ruby and her a plate with a bit of garlic butter spaghetti. Ruby was surprised to see the spaghetti but she figured her sister and her were starving for good filling food. Plus the amount was small.

Ruby sat down on the small kitchen table and began eating.”Mmm it's good Yang” she said as she ate her food. Yang smiled and slurped a spaghetti.”Glad you like it sis, so what's your plan once classes end?” Yang asked.

“Hmmm I'm getting a job at the Vale Pets and Critters store they said they needed help so I'm getting a bit of pay and experience.” Ruby said to Yang.

“Cool cool will help out for sure you might be able to keep it part time work two hours something I used to do before” Yang sipped from her water.

Ruby nodded and kept eating. After food was done they sat on their old brown couch and watched a Lesbian Romance movie. Neither knew which of them was more into women but they sure did like these films. Of Scented Roses was the title Yang soon fell asleep though  
snoring her head tilted back on the couch. 

Ruby smiled and cuddled closer to her sister. She watched her breath and snore softly. She ran her fingers softly on her stomach and listened to her heart beat. Oh how she wished she could do so much more. She peppered her chest and collarbone with light kisses then her cheek and shoulder. Yang moaned softly and fluttered her eyes open, and yawned looking at Ruby.

“Hmmm you ok sis?” Yang asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah I'm fine. I got to go goodnight sis”Ruby said bolting off. Going to her room. Plopping on the bed and crying softly on her pillow. Yang blinked unsure of what just happened she turned off the hologram and stretched getting up and going to her room. On her way there though she her Ruby's sniffling and opened the door.

“Ruby what's the matter?” She said placing a hand on her back. Ruby started to cry even harder. Yang didn't know what to do but to sit down on the bed and hold her sister as she cried. Once the crying had calmed down, Yang wiped away her tears and kissed Ruby's forehead.

“I want you to kiss me” Ruby barely whispered.

“Run that by me again?” Yang asked as she brushed her fingers through Ruby's hair.

“I want you to kiss me” Ruby said again this time looking at her in the eye.

Yang rubbed Ruby's cheek softly. “Sis I don't understand.”

“Damn it kiss me! Kiss me like Weiss kisses Blake, kiss me like Rosett kissed Amethyst kiss me please!”

Ruby said holding onto a fistfull of Yang's shirt tears going down her eyes rapidly. Yang looked at her her hand and thumb still on Ruby's cheek. 

She gulped but leaned in anyway, slowly till finally their lips met. The kiss was soft and tender. Ruby held Yangs shirt with an iron grip. After a while Yang stopped kissing Ruby.

“Ruby what's wrong baby sis?” Yang said looking at her tearful eyes.

“I'm in love with you Yang. I can't take it anymore. Please don't hate me” Ruby begged as she cried on Yang's shoulder.

Yang held her and drew circles in her back.

“I can never hate you sis, but we will need to talk about this. For now let's just go to sleep ok.” Yang said. Ruby nodded and got in her bed and turned her back to Yang. Yang sighed and closed the door behind her. She went to her room, got in bed and started crying her hands gripping the bed sheets below. Of all the people she thought her baby sister could be in love with, she was not one of them. But here she was feeling her own heart ripped open because her baby sister was in love with her.

The next morning Yang got up making herself a protein shake along with some other nutritional bars. She made eggs and bacon for Ruby and she ate two strips of bacon herself. When Ruby got up looking as cute as ever with her red and black down striped shirt, her black spaghetti strap underneath. Black skinny jeans, black tennis shoes. Plus a cute Black headband that had a red and black bow on the side. Yang couldn't help but blush. She thought on Ruby's admission last night. She touched her own lips thinking about the kiss. 

Ruby looked at Yang seeing her touching her lips with a far away look to her. She went to the fridge and got herself a bottled water. She put some water flavor in it and looked at Yang again who was still looking at space. Ruby took a sip of her strawberry flavored water and walked up beside Yang. 

“Yang?” 

Yang shook her head and looked at Ruby. 

“Hey Ruby good morning” Yang said cheerfully.

“Good morning Yang, look about last night…”

“Don't worry Ruby I'm sure it was just you feeling a bit down is ok” Yang said giving Ruby her lunch bag.

“No Yang it's not that!” She stomped her foot on the floor.

“I love you ok! I'm in love with you!” Ruby licked her lip after she said that with lots of emotion. Yang sighed and got her car keys.

“We're going to be late let's go” With that Yang opened the door and stepped out a saddened Ruby following behind her.

/////

Yang had made it to English 102 class. She sat in the second row next to Blake and Weiss. She got from them all the missed homework and she thanked them.

“I owe you guys I'll buy groceries for a month.” Yang said smiling at them.

“No worries but we still helping you move this week, correct?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, Yeah we are almost set honestly.” Yang said smiling at Weiss. Weiss nodded and put on the date on her notebook. 

Yang did the same in her notebook but all she could think about was Ruby's confession. Why ? Why would her baby sister fall in love with her? And could she give the same feelings back? 

She supposed she could she has , had dreams of her and her sister. Steamy dreams and she bit her lip not to cry at those thoughts that now entered her mind. 

Ruby hardly paid attention to class. Penny asked her what was wrong but Ruby simply shook her head. In her mind she thought she now had ruined her relationship with her only family member. Her sister. What she didn't know was that Yang was considering it. When she came to pick her up she cheerfully greeted her.

“Hey Rubes how was school today?”

“It was ok, yours?”

“It was good Ruby. Weiss and Blake's friend Coco and Velvet invited us to a party tonight.” Yang said smiling at her.

“Cool are we going?” Ruby asked her sister.

“Yeah I think it will be good distraction. Plus we just got the bathroom and last of the kitchen things to pack and the rest of our clothes we should be good by the end of the week”

Ruby nodded and sighed. Her sister did not hate her but she still felt it. Her attraction and desire for her sister. Yang drove them back home in silence. They got out of the car and went inside their apartment. Ruby went straight to her room. Yang sighed she knew what was bothering her sister. It was bothering her too but what could she say? She hopped this party might give them the distraction they needed.

////

Yang got dressed in a tight black skirt, a yellow and black horizontal striped satin shirt and golden hoop eating with her hair up in a messy ponytail. She wore heels too. Ruby got a black long skirt, that was flowy. Black flats. The same headband and a wine colored long sleeve shirt. 

Yang once again looked at how cute Ruby was how her cheeks turned rosy when her eyes laid on her. She knew now that Ruby was checking her out as her eyes ran over her body. Yang looked at her swallowing but did not say a word. She got her keys and purse.

“Come on sis let's go” 

Ruby followed Yang out once again. They rode in relative silence. Yang turned on the radio.

Yang started fantasizing about Ruby that was right next to her. She shook her head and continued driving. Gripping on the steering wheel. Once they arrived at the mini mansion that was the Adel estate they went inside after giving out their names. 

Ruby quickly went to the bathroom and Yang sought out Weiss,Pyrrha,Blake and the others. She found them sitting on the big black couch in the living room.

“So is just us?” She asked. Seeing it was only Sun,Neptune,Illia,Pyrrha,Nora,Ren,Jaune,Coco,Velvet,Weiss and Blake.

“Yes darling just us more food,more booze and less mess” Coco said winking at her. Velvet brought some cheese, pepperoni, crackers , olives and quiche. 

“Mmm looks good” Yang said taking a spinach quiche.

Ruby came out of the bathroom. Everyone said hi to her. Pyrrha quickly giving her a hug. To which Ruby gave back smiling.

“So let's get this party started” Sun declared putting on the music and giving each a hard cider or beer. Yang got a Red Moon beet ,Ruby got a hard cider. She could only have two cans all night. But the rest of them drank.

Blake was drinking one can in one go. Weiss drank two in a row. Sun and Neptune ate some cheese feeding it to each other then giving each other kisses. Illia made out with Nora for a bit then she made out with Pyrrha. She wasn't with either of them but at these parties they let her have some kisses.

“Illia come with us” Velvet said. Illia nodded kissed Pyrrha one last time and went to make out with both Coco and Velvet.

Yang kept drinking and Ruby looked on and bit her lip she got up abruptly and went to the bathroom. Or was on her way there when Yang held her by the wrist. Ruby stopped walking and Yang pulled her hugging her from behind.

“Ruby please don't go” Yang whispered in Ruby's ear holding her tightly.

“ I want to kiss you. I want you the same way they have each other” Ruby said to her.

“Then I will” Yang said starting to kiss Ruby down her neck. Ruby tilted her head back giving her more access. Yang ran her hand over Ruby's stomach over her shirt. Ruby turned her head to face Yang who then took her lips in her own. They kissed and made out for what seemed like hours but was merely only a few minutes.

After they did all that Yang pushed Ruby to a side wall and looked at her eyes.

“I promise you Ruby I'll continue to kiss you and so much more baby sis. Because I'm in love with you too”

Ruby cried happy tears and hugged Yang as Yang held her by her waist. With this they would start a relationship. Sure Yang was a bit drunk but she knew deep in her heart she truly felt this way and for her baby sister she'd do anything.

The End


End file.
